Wanted
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: A story of a girl wantin' to be free but in the end, she didn't want to leave.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only the poem and my OC.

Warnin': Character death and OOCness, if it shows.

A/N: This story was dedicated to the guy I used to love, the second one, but I won't mention his name. The poem was for him too, though **not** literally what the poem indicates.

* * *

One cold night, somewhere around Japan was a house. It was quite big but only average compared to the houses on its neighborhood. It was a blue and white two-story house. From outside, it looked like any average house but no one knew there was something wrong inside.

If one was on the outside at that moment, one could see an open light on one window on the side and if one looked closer, you could see a faint outline of a person near the window but no one would notice another person was climbing up the wall towards that certain window.

A few minutes past then the lights were turned off after the outline of the person vanished. It was all quiet until a scream was heard inside the house but it never reached outside it as if it never happened.

On the outside, many lights would have turned on until it reached that particular room but inside, you would hear footsteps of a running person, nothing unusual, but the unusual thing was it can only be heard after that person opened the door where he came from and just before he closed the door on that room where the scream came from.

He looked around the room to only meet up a scene he never wished to see. There, on the bed by the wall, was his friend and loved one, bleeding non-stop and there, stabbed on her chest and stomach, were knives, which were so familiar to him.

He looked around for any intruders or anything the intruder might have left behind. Sadly, there wasn't anything other than the knives on her chest and stomach. That's when he remembered her. He snapped back to reality and ran to her.

He checked her out to see that luckily, she wasn't stabbed in any vital parts. He called an ambulance as quick as possible then tried to lessen the blood loss. He took out a couple of blankets and some tape. He wrapped her up and held her close until he heard the ambulance.

He brought her downstairs then dashed out of the house and handed her to the medics. He rode with them to the hospital and would've been inside the room with her while they checked her if she would make it or not but he wasn't allowed to do so.

He waited and waited then paced back and forth. He knew it was his fault for not making sure that she was safe. He was the reason why she was there in the first place but he didn't regret it. He only regretted what he did to her before he knew the error of his ways.

He waited a little more before a nurse and doctor stepped out of the room. He quickly approached them and asked them what happened to her and if she was okay. They told him that she was alive but still unconscious.

He nodded and entered the room without waiting for the doctor's approval. The nurse quickly followed him. She didn't stop him when she caught up to him though. She just gave him a note after telling him she found it on the patient's pocket.

He thanked the nurse and took it before she left. He stared at it for awhile then opened it. He slowly read its contents, carefully reading each word as if his life depended on it when he recognized the writing.

_**To my dear friend and captor, I dedicate this poem for you and no one else.**_

_**I was surrounded by black,**_

_**My eyes were full of shame**_

_**For you had tricked me to that mess,**_

_**But to you, that was only a game.**_

_**Even if you let me live,**_

_**Inside, I was almost dead**_

_**Since you had broken me to pieces**_

_**And nearly hurt me to death.**_

_**Your sin was uncalled for and shocking,**_

_**But through time it made me change**_

_**Into a person I didn't wish to be turning,**_

_**A person who likes one's self to be in pain.**_

_**My wish for freedom had moved on,**_

_**As my desire to be with you came**_

_**In between our own lonely lives,**_

_**Leading us to new paths we could take.**_

_**I didn't know when it started,**_

_**Or if this will even end,**_

_**For me to fall head over heels for you, my captor,**_

_**Who always made me feel wanted.**_

_**This poem is from Sakamoto Seiko, "S.S" for short, and is entitled, "Wanted".**_

His hands shook as he folded the letter and kept it in his pocket. He remembered everything he had done to her and what they have been through in that poem. The guilt was coming back to him worse than when he had seen the error of his ways.

He shook his head hard and slowly opened the door. He entered the room and closed the door quietly then headed towards her bed. She had woken up when he just closed the door. He gathered enough courage to speak.

"How are you feeling now Seiko?" He asked then cursed in his mind when he noticed how soft his voice was.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said then noticed the letter peeking out from his pocket and a sense of realization hit her.

'So he finally read it…' She thought, a wave of nervousness overcoming her for a while.

They were quiet and nervous, mostly her. They had no idea what to say next or what to do. Suddenly, Seiko had an idea.

"I was surrounded by black, my eyes were full of shame for you had tricked me to that mess but to you that was only a game." Seiko had started with her eyes were only looking at him.

He lifted his head with his eyes full of regret, though he didn't show it.

"Even if you let me live, inside, I was almost dead since you had broken me to pieces and nearly hurt me to death." Seiko continued as she said the lines of the poem she made and memorized by heart.

"My wish for freedom had moved on, as my desire to be with you came, in between our own lonely lives, leading us to new paths we could take."

His vision started to blur but he kept it all in. He wanted to stay strong until the end.

"I didn't know when it started, or if this will even end, for me to fall head over heels for you, my captor, who always made me feel wanted." Seiko said with her words full of emotion.

He couldn't take it anymore. He just hugged her and weaved his fingers through her hair, trying to calm not only himself but Seiko too, which was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry Seiko. I'm sorry for every wrong thing I did to you. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you even if I promised you I would. I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he lost control of himself and cried.

"It's okay. I'm still here and alive." Seiko hushed him as she patted his back softly.

He stopped crying and calmed himself down. He let her go and sat on the couch across the bed. Seiko then asked him if he loved her too.

"Yes, Seiko. I do love you, very much."

As he was about to stand up and hug her, there were two shots. He didn't know where it came from but looked out the window, which was now broken. He didn't see anyone outside and looked at the bed where Seika was. She was there, breathing heavily and losing blood, fast.

"Seiko!" He shouted and approached her.

He used the blankets as a pressure to lessen the blood loss as he pressed the button to call for a nurse. Seiko hasn't completely recovered from the knife wounds so she still lacked blood and is probably on the verge of death.

A few seconds went by then a doctor and three nurses came in. They had heard the noise and hurried to the room. They helped out in controlling her blood loss as they took her to the emergency room.

Once again, he wasn't allowed inside and was ordered to wait outside. He waited and waited again, hoping that Seiko would live this out as well. He didn't what'll happen or what he'll do if she doesn't. Later, the doctor came out of the room and was quickly confronted by him.

"How is she now? Will she be alright?" He asked as if his life depended on the doctor's answer.

"We did all we could but sadly we were a few seconds late. I'm sorry for your loss. She's still inside. You may take a look at her. Don't worry. The nurses had cleaned her up a bit." The doctor said, full of remorse and sadness, knowing how it felt to lose a loved one for he lost one himself. This wasn't left unnoticed by him.

"Ah. I understand. I know you truly understand." He answered as he placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder before entering the room.

Once he had entered, he didn't expect or even imagine what he would see there. There, on the bed, was Seiko, with her skin ghost white and her lips began to turn to a light shade of blue, indicating that she had already left this world.

"Seiko…" He mumbled as he grasped her cold, lifeless hand.

He cried and cried, releasing all of his locked up emotions all at once. He could've been happy since she loved him too. He could've been angry at himself for not being able to protect her once more. He could've been angry at the one who shot Seiko or the one who stabbed her which led her into being in the hospital in the first place.

He could've felt that or more but he felt sad most of all. For losing, Seiko, the first and maybe the last girl he ever truly loved, for not being to do anything to help her back there or for being so clueless from the start which led to this horrible end.

He stopped crying and looked at Seiko's face. She looked peaceful as if she was only sleeping for a few hours and not forever. He traced his finger from her cheek to her lips. He looked at her face some more then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, then her eyelids, cheek, tip of her nose then lastly her lips.

He stood up straight and didn't bother to wipe away the traces of his tears. He squeezed her hand once more before letting her go. As he did that, he felt something, or someone, hug him from behind. He didn't turn around, letting his mind think it might be Seiko.

After a few moments, the feeling left then he covered Seiko's body with the blanket then headed to the roof of the hospital. Once he was there, the wind enveloped him and breezed through his face gently as if someone kissed him.

'Seiko, I hope you're happy where you are now. The last thing I would want to know is that you are suffering horribly.' He thought as he looked ahead but saw nothing.

_One innocent soul, lost on its way to happiness, had found a new path but had fallen in the end. Though it fell, another soul was ready to catch its fall even if it meant it would have to fall too._

----------o----------l----------o----------

"Wanted"

A Fuji Syusuke One-Shot

----------o----------l----------o----------

* * *

Shockin', neh?

I had Kirihara in mind when I started to type this but in the middle it was Fuji.

Weird. I change the plot to make Fuji fit instead. Well, that is all.

Please review!


End file.
